Disneyland Park (Paris)
Disneyland Park '''is a theme park which is a part of Disneyland Resort Paris. Owned by Euro Disney S.C.A., it is one of two theme parks in the complex just outside of Paris, in Marne-la-Vallee, France. The park is based on a formula pioneered by Disneyland in California and further employed at the Magic Kingdom in Florida and Tokyo Disneyland in Japan. Occupying 566,560m (140 acres) it is the largest Disney park based on the original in California. The park opened as Euro Disneyland on April 12, 1992. Dedication "To all who come to this happy place, welcome. Once upon a time... A master storyteller, Walt Disney, inspired by Europe's best loved tales, used his own special gifts to share them with the world. He envisioned a Magic Kingdom where these stories would come to life, and called it Disneyland. Now his dreams return to the lands that inspired it. Euro Disneyland is dedicated to the young, and the young at heart... with a hope that it will be a source of joy and inspiration for all the world."- '''Michael D. Eisner, April 12, 1992 History For the fourth park to be based on the original in Anaheim, California, modifications were made to the concepts and designs of the park. Amongst these changes was a shift from to Tomorrowland to "Discoveryland", giving the area a retro-futuristic theme rather that futuristic. Other elements that were altered include the Haunted Mansion, which was redesigned as Phantom Manor, and Space Mountain. The park's location in Europe brought forth its own challenges. For instance, the castle is said by its designers to have been necessarily re-evaluated for a continent on which authentic castles stand. Modifications to the park were made to protect against changes in weather in the Parisian climate. Covered walkways were added and Michael Eisner ordered the installation of 35 fireplaces in hotels and restaurants. "People walk around Disney World with humidity and temperatures in the 90s, and they walk into an air-conditioned ride and say, 'This is the greatest,'" said Eisner. "When it's raining and miserable, I hope they will walk into one of those lobbies with the fireplace going and say the same thing." The park, as well as its surrounding complex, initially failed to meet financial expectations. This resulted in an image change in which the word "Euro" was phased out of several names, including Euro Disneyland. List of Attractions Main Street, U.S.A. *Liberty Arcade *Discovery Arcade *Main Street Vehicles *Disneyland Railroad- Main Street Station Frontierland *Legends of the Wild West *Big Thunder Mountain *Phantom Manor *Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landing *River Rogue Keel Boats *Rustler Roundup Shooting Gallery *Pocahontas Indian Village *Woody's Roundup Village *The Chaparral Theater *Disneyland Railroad- Frontierland Depot Adventureland *Le Passage Enchante d'Aladdin (Aladdin's Enchanted Passage) *Adventure Isle *La Cabane des Robinson (Swiss Family Treehouse) *La Plage des Pirates (Pirates Beach) *Pirates of the Caribbean *Indiana Jones et le Temple du Peril (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Peril) Fantasyland *Le Chateau de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty Castle) *La Galerie de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Gallery) *La Taniere du Dragon (The Dragon's Lair) *Le Theatre du Chateau (The Castle Stage) *Le Carrousel de Lancelot (Lancelot's Carrousel) *Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Les Voyages de Pinocchio (Pinocchio's Fantastic Journey) *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Peter Pan's Flight *Alice's Curious Labyrinth *Mad Hatter's Tea Cups *It's a Small World *Le Pays de Contes de Fees (Storybook Land Canal Boats) *Casey Jr. - Le Petit Train du Cirque (Casey Jr. Circus Train) *Fantasy Festival Stage *Disneyland Railroad- Fantasyland Station Discoveryland *Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast *Orbitron, Machines Volantes (Orbitron, Flying Machines) *Autopia *Videopolis *Arcade Alpha & Arcade Beta *Les Mysteres du Nautilus (The Mysteries of the Nautilus) *Space Mountain: Mission 2 *Star Tours *L'Astroport Services Interstellaires (The Spaceport Interstellar Services) *Captain EO *Disneyland Railroad- Discoveryland Station __FORCETOC__ Category:Disneyland Park (Paris) Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney Parks